theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
August 16, 2015/Chat log
5:56 Loving77 boop . 6:37 Williamm258 hi Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 7:03 Flower1470 hi guys 7:04 Williamm258 brb 7:22 Loving77 I drew a rant comic today via floppy eared bunny. Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:42 Dragonian King hi guys 7:43 Flower1470 Hey Silly @Peep nice 7:44 Williamm258 im back hi bro 7:46 Loving77 hiii silly @Silly: http://sillyszexal.wikia.com/wiki/File:SZ6.png 7:47 Dragonian King (yes) 7:48 Flower1470 lol 7:49 Loving77 Lily, do you want to see my floppy eared bunny rant bc I spent a lot of time on it and I don't want it to go to waste 7:49 Flower1470 of course 7:53 Loving77 Backstory to the rant: I went into the sunroom today, I was taking a break from drawing, and Will and mom were in there doing stuff. I asked "What're you guys doing." And mom was like: "We're busy and you're doing nothing." then I said "I WAS drawing." she shoots back "Yeah, NOTHING." I was like: :O She's said stuff like that before. It's like she thinks drawing isn't a valid thing for me to do. Part I.: http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Rantpng_zps0gnhbpkv.png Part II: http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Rant2png_zpsdcewbcdi.png 8:07 Dragonian King it says you deleted or moved the image 8:08 Loving77 yea I moved it to a different album you want to see my ranting floppy eared bunny? 8:09 Dragonian King yeah i'm interested 8:09 Loving77 http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Rantpng_zpsywx83ewv.png http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Rant2png_zpsnnokquvu.png 8:11 Dragonian King YOU GO BUNNY/PEEP 8:12 Loving77 :P 8:14 Flower1470 that bunny is adorable tho Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:14 Dragonian King hey jony 8:14 Loving77 hi jony 8:15 Flower1470 despite their conflicting emotions 8:15 Cfljony22 FINALLY JONY HAS COME BACK 8:15 Dragonian King (party) 8:15 Cfljony22 TO THE AWESOME WEBKINS WIKI 8:15 Dragonian King you should give rant bunny a name 8:16 Loving77 I think I'll name it, Parvus. 8:17 Flower1470 meaning what? 8:17 Loving77 which is Latin for "small" 8:17 Williamm258 hi jony 8:17 Flower1470 lol 8:19 Cfljony22 Ik what u should name it is it a guy? 8:19 Loving77 idk A girl I guess 8:19 Cfljony22 Name it professor dreamsicle On a scale of 1 - 8 rate it 8? ok 8:20 Loving77 -0 8:21 Cfljony22 -0 is more than 0 in a way so HA 8:21 Loving77 whatever 8:21 Cfljony22 Its ok, i wont copyright it so u can use it 8:21 Flower1470 -0 cannot exsist... exist* 8:22 Cfljony22 0 friends have 0 cookies 8:22 Loving77 Its name is: Parvus the Ranting Bunny 8:22 Dragonian King congrats lily you're awkward iceman 8:22 Cfljony22 How bout Parvus the Ranting Bunny without the parvus or the the or the ranting bunny part 8:22 Flower1470 @Peep what gender is that word tho 8:22 Dragonian King so the name is is a terrible name 8:23 Flower1470 LOL 8:23 Loving77 actually since "parvus" is an adjective it doesn't have a gender 8:23 Flower1470 I can relate to Iceman more than I'd like to admit @Peep oh 8:23 Loving77 BUT 8:24 Dragonian King when you say iceman do you mean astral or awkward iceman 8:24 Flower1470 Awkward Iceman 8:24 Dragonian King success 8:24 Flower1470 but when Astral first came to earth, I could relate to him there, too 8:24 Loving77 if you're describing a masculine noun you add -us if it's feminine you add -a if it's neuter you add -um 8:25 Flower1470 Good at math, hates cats but thinks they're interesting, has to follow stupid people around all the time, doesn't wear clothes 8:25 Cfljony22 Pretty sure the masculine feminine thing is only on spanish but whatever 8:25 Loving77 so technically "parvus" is the masculine version. 8:25 Flower1470 We're talking about Latin 8:25 Cfljony22 O 8:26 Flower1470 Peep is studying it 8:26 Cfljony22 how do say how do you say greek in greek 8:26 Flower1470 (facepalm) 8:26 Cfljony22 in greek IM JK 8:27 Flower1470 when are you not 8:27 Cfljony22 GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ 8:27 Loving77 but I like parvus better than parva. So it's staying as Parvus the Ranting Bunny 8:27 Cfljony22 @Lily only at 6:00 how bout Parvarva 8:28 Loving77 ?_? 8:28 Cfljony22 i like pravarva LETS DO IT 8:28 Loving77 NO 8:28 Cfljony22 #PRAVARVA2015 8:28 Loving77 IT'S MY BUNNY I GET TO NAME IT 8:28 Cfljony22 GET IT TRENDING what if everyone else calls her pravarva tho 8:29 Flower1470 They won't Leave the bunny's name alone 8:29 Cfljony22 NO How bout professor goofenshmirtz eh? 8:30 Loving77 no 8:31 Dragonian King parvus is better than parvarva 8:31 Cfljony22 How bout Jony is great 8:31 Dragonian King parvarva sounds like you're trying to say parvus while you have hot food in your mouth 8:31 Cfljony22 But pravarva doesnt have an s in it How bout we name it Peep Jr. Or Peep's long lost cousin any of those work peep? 8:33 Loving77 no 8:33 Cfljony22 How bout Jimmy the cricket 8:33 Flower1470 how about you stop 8:33 Loving77 My bunny's name is Parvus and I'm not changing it. 8:33 Dragonian King how about jony should stop suggesting names 8:34 Cfljony22 The difference between my how bouts is mine and yours are than mine arent boring How bout that 8:36 Dragonian King ... 8:37 Flower1470 what music should i listen to 8:37 Loving77 DEATH NOTE 8:37 Flower1470 NO 8:37 Loving77 YES 8:38 Flower1470 i found a new artist i want to listen to so ill just do that 8:38 Loving77 boo 8:38 Cfljony22 Is it maroon 5 8:39 Flower1470 no 8:40 Cfljony22 it should be 8:41 Flower1470 i listen to enough of them 8:41 Cfljony22 name 3 songs other than misery 8:44 Flower1470 maps payphone moves like jagger 8:46 Loving77 I gtg bye 8:46 Dragonian King bye peep 8:48 Cfljony22 Moves like jagger is like 10 years old 8:48 Flower1470 still maroon 5 tho and still played on the radio and still a good song 8:49 Cfljony22 meh and i dont really like maps or payphone thb 8:49 Flower1470 that not what you asked me 8:49 Cfljony22 Since when do you think i ask what i want to hear 8:50 Flower1470 then that's your problem dont make it mine 8:57 Williamm258 bye 9:30 Dragonian King . Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:55 Flower1470 ooo 10:07 Dragonian King i gtg, bye lily Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:15 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:August 2015